A disk drive comprises a rotating disk and a head actuated over the disk to magnetically write to and read data from the disk. The disk drive may also comprise an actuator arm and a suspension assembly attached to the distal end of the actuator arm with the head mounted on the suspension assembly. The disk drive may comprise a first actuator (e.g., voice coil motor) for positioning the head by rotating the actuator arm about a pivot. The suspension assembly may include a second actuator for fine positioning of the head by moving the head relative to the actuator arm.